This invention relates to hydraulic fluid circuitry, and more particularly, to hydraulic brake and clutch apparatus for providing synchronized interaction thereof. In the operation of a vehicle which includes brakes actuatable upon application of hydraulic fluid pressure thereto, and releasable upon release of fluid pressure therefrom, and torque converter means including clutch means engageable upon application of fluid pressure thereto and disengageable upon release of fluid pressure therefrom, it is desirable to provide a synchronization of operation of the brakes with operation of the clutch means, preferably through use of a single pedal movable by the operator of the vehicle, to provide a desired amount of overlap of operation between the brakes and clutch means. This in turn will allow the operator of the vehicle to achieve "creep" control of the vehicle, so that the slow movement of the vehicle is controlled in a highly efficient manner.